


The Gambit of Love and War

by silasfinch



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, USS Shenzhou (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: Michael Burnham loves Philippa Georgious enough to betray her trust.The Battle of The Binary Stars rewritten to reflect an established relationship.For one human being to love another human being: that is perhaps the most difficult task that has been given to us, the ultimate, the final problem and proof, the work for which all other work is merely preparation Rainer Maria Rilke, The Selected Poetry of Rainer Maria RilkeChallenge your preconceptions, or they will challenge you.Vulcan Proverb





	The Gambit of Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching Batte of The Binary Stars - I felt compelled to write this.   
> Thanks to Navras for the editing

The Gambit of Love and War

 

 

For one human being to love another human being: that is perhaps the most difficult task that has been given to us, the ultimate, the final problem and proof, the work for which all other work is merely preparation Rainer Maria Rilke, The Selected Poetry of Rainer Maria Rilke

 

Challenge your preconceptions, or they will challenge you.

Vulcan Proverb

 

 

They were having a domestic dispute.

 

Philippa Georgiou wants to blame their circumstances for the discord between them, but truthfully this argument is months in the making. The away mission together, restoring a delicate ecosystem gives Michael free range to voice her discontent.

 

 

Fortunately supplying water to the desert inhabitants in the path of the radiation is a straightforward task. The delicate life cycle of the eggs will not suffer unduly, and the aptly named General Order One ' remains safeguarded.

 

Michael's temper is another matter entirely. For somebody so calm, she is passionate when she feels wronged.

 

By any objective measure, the offer of captaincy should be a cause for celebration for both Michael personally and the crew in general. Commander Bachman has earned her place in Starfleet and will make an excellent captain of a research vessel. There is even a possibility of liaising with Vulcan High Command, which will suit Michael who is sometimes homesick for the culture and customs of her foster homeworld.

 

This career path is what Philippa envisioned for her protégée from the start; their romantic relationship does not change her outlook.

 

Michael disagrees, vehemently.

 

Michael has a distinct advantage as well. This desert world is only slightly hotter than the Vulcan average, so her entire focus is on their argument rather than struggling to adapt to the fierce winds and oppressive gravity.

 

"You cannot force me to take up this assignment."

 

"I cannot force any action upon you, Number One but I can try and persuade you to see reason when it comes to your career path."

 

"Does this post mean a minimum mission of three years with limited to no contact with the Federation's central systems?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Will I be obligated to limit personal communication to safe relay points and sporadic intervals?" Michael's tone remains neutral, and she keeps her eyes focuses ahead.

 

" Yes, Michael but this is standard for new deployments. The new technologies are excellent" Philippa reasons softly.

 

"You intend to remain on Earth, teaching, and writing?"

 

"That's the current plan." this is an old argument but a fundamental one.

 

Philippa stops and reaches to grab Michael's sleeve, forcing the younger woman to stay and face her.

 

"I am at the end of my career Michael; you are at the beginning. I will not hold you back. This crossroads is the reality of the differences in our ages" her words are adamant but tender.

 

"I....."

 

"We are on a timetable, Number One. The discussion of your future can wait until we get back to the ship and well away from the once in a millennium weather events."

 

"Our future" Michael corrects softly, but she falls in step.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

******

 

 

Philippa's current situation is the exact reason why officers should not get involved with each other if they are serving onboard the same trip. Michael has so much faith in numbers; her lover is confident she can avoid dangerous levels of exposure. There is no other choice, but Philippa frantically searches for alternative options, one that does not involve the younger woman hinging her life on a series of equations and objects of unknown origins.

 

"Just a flyby," she tries to reassure herself in the silence of her locked, ready room

 

In the end, she leaves the final decision to Saru and the senior staff, all she can see is cradling Michael's mangled body for the sake of a 'flyby' and a Subspace Relay Audit. Her team knows this dilemma and is willing to argue the point and seek possible flaws in the plan.

 

Michael wins the argument, of course, she does, and Michael is a Vulcan Junior Debate Champion. The other crewmembers didn't stand a chance.

 

There is no time for personal goodbyes; there is far too much to accomplish. The Shenzhou and her crew are still in possible danger; it is the Captain's duty to remain focused. She needs to let Michael go, both literally and physically.

 

Philippa's heart beats in time with the mission clock countdown, every second that Michael remains out there is too long. Philippa reads the worst into every pause and strain in her voice. Michael will push her body to the limits of physical endurance without hesitating, never has the danger of this tendency been more apparent.

 

"She'll be alright, Captain."

 

Ensign Conner is such a sweet kid; he is just like his father and co-parents like that. Philippa takes no comfort in the words but does not rebuke him either for the loss of focus.

 

A touch of compassion is welcome at this point.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Philippa wants to be physically sick, and it is only years of discipline and proper medications that prevent her from losing dignity in from of her medical personnel.

 

Even so when she sinks down beside the healing chamber, that is trying to reverse the radiation damage; it is not entirely for sentimental reasons. There is a strong possibility that her legs would merely refuse to bare her weight any longer.

 

The physical damage is intensive; Numbue was methodical in his reporting. The DNA disruption is not beyond the ability of the chamber to repair, but that line between safe and damaged is on a knife-edge. The outward manifestations are severe enough, the angry, blistering burns. Philippa knows enough medical training to read the monitors and their story is even worse, organs and blood pressure fluctuating dangerously.

 

Michael looks in the grip of unparalleled torment.

 

Numbue theorises that Michael is attempting to enter a healing trance or another form of deep meditation, but she is too physiologically weak to do so successfully. The resulting tension is causing her type of nightmare.

 

Philippa does not cope well with feeling helpless; even in recent years when the Federation comes under increasing strain, the experienced Captain is confident in her abilities. Now, there is nothing she can do to ease Michael's pain and draw her back to consciousness, worse her compassionate absence from the bridge will not last much longer. The crew will understand, but dereliction of duty is not in her nature if anyone would appreciate it would be her lover.

 

It is impossible to touch Michael in any way; her wounds are too unstable, so she settles for murmuring a string of endearments hoping that they reach her.

 

Philippa wipes her tears and forces her emotions to remain in check as she does she reads the bio scans for the last time. Without conscious thought, she sends a copy of the projections to her communication PADD, a distraction but a risk she is willing to take.

 

*****

 

 

 

"Please listen to me beloved."

 

They are in a stalemate with the Klingon vessel. The Shenzhou's senses and primary stations are still uncertain. Their argument on the bridge is still echoing in Philippa’s mind. The public display of such disagreement is unforgivable and in direct opposition to everything agreed to when they began a relationship.

 

The cosmic joke is they were only supposed to be in this unique relationship dynamic for another eight weeks before she retires. They have few disputes before this. Unfortunately, they are not in a position to seek outside counsel or mediation for this dilemma.

 

"I will not create victims of your imaginary war or thirst for vengeance, Michael. I am too familiar with the screams and blood of battle to do so on a hunch. No matter how much I value your insights" Philippa's tone is final.

 

"Your life, Philippa! I am trying to save your life."

 

The only thing Philippa wants to do is send Michael back to sickbay under guard if required. Michael acts like she is struggling to stay conscious let alone coherent, but she is adamant about that cause of action they need to take. Numbue is flooding both their comms with increasingly frantic messages about the consequences of DNA unspooling, Grade Three Concussions, the signal pulse, and inadequate rest time.

 

The desperation in her lover's voice terrifies Philippa. Michael genuinely believes what she is saying is an unshakable certainty, even if it goes against the grain of everything she holds dare.

 

"If you go back to sickbay for the final 30 minutes of treatment and then run me through the scenario again, I will consider what you say closely" Philippa reasons softly, holding out her hand in a gesture of appeasement.

 

"There is no time, Philippa! We are playing perfectly with their idea battle scenario."

 

Michael is close to tears now, and Philippa reaches out to guide her, resolving that she will to a site-to-site transport to ensure the commander gets the rest she needs. The younger woman almost falls into her arms.

 

In retrospect, Philippa should have seen this coming. Michael is very physically affectionate and tactile, but she is adamant about not displaying such feelings while they are in uniform or on the bridge. Vulcans are a race of touch telepaths, and they do not touch casually in public, especially not with intimate partners. Michael adopts these rules of propriety.

 

The sad truth is Philippa is feeling touch starved since the stress of the few days and the distance between them. She does not even suspect substitute until Michael's gentle hands suddenly tighten with intent.

 

"I am so sorry for what I have done, my love."

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

Philippa is pointing a phaser at the woman she loves.

 

The making of unexpected memories indeed for some reason her quip to Michael is echoing in her head.

 

The Klingon vessels are arriving on mass, hanging in the sky like omens her ancestors. Michael is still advocating her position, heedless of the phaser at her chest.

 

Of all the possible complications that their relationship could bring, this outcome never occurred to Philippa. She is expecting rejection, humiliation, heartbreak but not what amounts to a full-scale rebellion.

 

"Security, remand her to the brig."

 

Fortunately, there is not a moment's hesitation as the officers move to obey her command. They adapt faster to the situation than she does. Michael is right to praise their dedication to service, even though this case is far from any training manual.

 

Michael does not offer any form of protest, even though it is well within her capabilities. There is a look of absolute defeat in her every moment, but she remains limp and silent.

 

Philippa is grateful for small miracles.

 

The captain pretends not to see the sheen of tears in her eyes.

 

They do not have the luxury of exploring personal pain right now. Their relationship may be wreckage, and she may have lost her last true happiness, but she is not going to lose her beloved ship or the crew.

 

*****

 

Philippa can't afford the nine minutes, but she takes them anyway.

 

"Thank you for seeing me, Sarek."

 

The phrasing is polite; Philippa hadn't precisely left Shi-Kahr's Communication Network much choice, bypassing all protocol. Sarek's security staff is livid, but the statesman himself is nothing but gracious.

 

"You would not summon me for frivolous reasons, Captain. There is a stream of intelligence from the fringes; I extend my condolences on Starfleet's losses. I presume that your urgent summons relates to the actions of my foster daughter? How may I be of service?

 

With quick, economical words, Philippa relays the situation, sparing none of the details no matter how personal or distressing.

 

"It is true Michael Burnham's judgment is undoubtedly influenced by the actions of the past, no amount of logic training can change that but do not dismiss her entirely. She is Xenoanthropologist who studied Klingon culture and behavioural patterns extensively."

 

"I don't need a cultural lesson - I need a battle plan" Philippa snaps.

 

"What you need is to destabilise this fragile alliance by taking away the notion that T’Kuvma is a reborn Kahless, do not kill him, destroy him. Here are my suggestions based on our studies of their tactics and rituals and your current circumstances."

 

Philippa is both a warrior and a diplomat, and she draws on all these techniques to avoid falling apart.

 

*****

 

"You will come with me, Ms. Burnham. I can activate a clear pathway from this side."

 

Michael is in the middle of arguing emergency protocol with the computer when Saru's sharp voice interrupts her latest efforts.

 

Saru is pointing a phaser at her when she materialises before him, his ganglia on full display and agitation. She has no doubt the weapon is not set to stun.

 

"I said once that the Captain listens to you, she likely intends to sacrifice herself for this ship by detonating warheads. You need to change her mind."

 

"She can't do that! It’s what they want."

 

The Kelpian is making use of his more extended strides and seems to ignore her frantic questions.

 

"You always claim to have superior knowledge in this arena, tell us how to beat this leader without losing the Captain. This moment is your time to shine" his words are harsh and designed to be insulting, but Michael is already retreating inwards, running scenarios and outcomes.

 

"Make your arguments count."

 

 

 

 

****

 

" How could I know you so little? Or is your Vulcan shall all you are?"

 

The statement has so many layers, but the question is almost rhetorical as if Philippa has already read the answer in her face.

 

There is such heartbreak in Philippa's voice that Michael feels it like a blow during her self-defence classes with Spock, she struggles to breathe much less speak.

 

"I believed that saving you was more important than any protocol" Michael whispers, "It is as simple or as complicated as that. If you loved me at all, please do not do this, martyrdom is likely just what he is hoping for."

 

"You lost the right to speak to me about anything other than tactics you were simultaneously ruthlessly logical and overwhelmed by your emotions. Just arrogant enough to believe that you know better than the rest of the ship combined."

 

"A frequent dilemma I face, never has it hurt this much, let me take your place."

 

"No- I am not going to accept any more losses."

 

"Sarek offered similar insights, and there just might be another way for you to get your hostage. If they stick to the traditions and truly value this territory as much as they claim."

 

Michael sags in relief, the idea of Sarek's involvement is both comforting and daunting. He is always a stabilising force in her life, even the most horrific circumstances.

 

The silence between them is fraught with tension, as predicted the Klingons return to collect their dead and seem focused on the task to the exclusion of all else.

 

Michael reaches out almost frantically and grasps Philippa's hand, hoping to gain the slightest touch. Philippa allows the contact for several seconds before quickly moving away without saying a word of farewell or further punishment.

 

*****

 

 

Philippa shows evidence of crying, of her many sins this is the one that hits the hardest, as illogical as that seems in the face of such destruction.

 

Shenzhou is barely functional, and the losses are numerous. Ensign Conner's confused face will haunt her for years to come.

 

They are walking towards the transporter room, pausing only to get issued with the battle-ready phasers. The (former) commander knows precisely how many steps the route requires and every single one feels like a silent condemnation and a loss of all hope.

 

If only she were facing the consequences, alone.

 

 

Michael desperately wants to say something; given that it is likely that one or both will not survive this mission. Her reckless gamble promotes Shenzhou's overall survival and a warning to the Federation not on the welfare of individual crewmembers, though Phillipa intended to evacuate in the second or third wave.

 

The current parameters are well beyond that ideal scenario.

 

Her mind ordinarily conversant in multiple languages is devoid of a single thing to say, either personally or professionally.

 

All she can focus on is the faint outline of bruising on the older woman's neck where applied the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. There either wasn't time to have Numbue's people correct the problem or if Philippa just decided to display the physical evidence of her betrayal. The point is moot; Michael knows the damage she has wrought to the relationship she treasures above all else.

 

Her actions were correct, but the consequences extend far beyond the comfort of Ethics and Reasoning at The Vulcan Learning Institute.

 

"Is there anything you wish to add to your calculations?"

 

"No, Captain" Michael does not even try to conceal the tears in her voice.

 

"Let's hope your mutiny comes down on the right side of history then." is all that Philippa says in return, keeping her eyes fixed ahead.

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

"What kind of leader brings their mate into battle?"

 

Klingon Intelligence services keep up to take files then.

 

T’Kuvma's tone is contemptuous, despite the dead warriors that litter his battleship and the useless weapons systems. He still regards the intruders as if they have played directly into his grand plan to reunite the Houses of The Empire.

 

Perhaps they have.

 

Philippa remains frozen in place, not by the words but the dagger that is pressing to Michael's throat and the thin stream of blood that is trickling into the uniform collar.

 

Philippa is paralysed by the dilemma if she directly seeks to kill the Klingon leader it will guarantee war with a unified Empire, sustained by the myth of a martyr. The ranks may be divided, but all his people venerate dead warriors. On the other hand, she cannot let Michael die on the deck of a warship, without hope of redemption.

 

There may not have been any engagement with the Klingons for over a century, but there are universal truths about martial societies. One is that engaging with the leader is a source of pride and will appeal to his desire for individual glory.

 

Philippa raises her improvised weapon and launches forward, her intent clear and unmistakable. She both younger warrior and the leader focuses on her. As she hopes, T’Kuvma's ally disables Michael with an almost negligent blow. The younger woman crumbles to the floor stunned but not incapacitated.

 

Captain Georgiou is trained both in Star Fleet combat and several forms of martial arts. Michael enjoys teaching the Vulcan techniques.   She needs to use a combination of skills to fend off the blade. Her combatant has a similar level of training and matches her strike for strike. She is losing ground and knows she cannot sustain this pace for much longer; her muscles are burning from the effort, and the air in the warship is stifling.

 

Philippa senses an opportunity and gathers strength for a final offensive. Her ankle gives, leaving her chest vulnerable. The pain is searing.

 

 

 

 

 *****

 

 

Michael is proven right, but the victory is hollow.

 

They are in a failing escape point that is reeling from unstable engines and the binary systems flaring.

 

Her Vulcan upbringing means that she can separate the two parts of herself, the science officer and Philippa's lover. The Captain's life signs and injuries run through her mind with clinical objectivity, Michael suppresses the temptation to run the odds of survival. No other outcome is acceptable; limbs and function are of secondary importance.

 

The Klingon blade stuck through Philippa's chest, and the wound is pumping blood at a steady rate. The portable scanner identifies that the heart is intact, but four ribs at various stages of shattering, and the left lung is shredded. Any of those injuries on its own could be fatal, but there is a clear priority for stabilisation. Unfortunately, being gentle is not a consideration.

 

Philippa struggles to breathe and bit back the urge to screen at the slightest movement as Michael cauterises and begins the processes of knitting the bone, even though the equipment is not specialised for the task.

 

Phillipa is going into shock, possibly toxic shock, given the nature of the weapons in question. She is moving in and out of consciousness, not responding to the other woman's increasingly frantic questions. There is a sallow cast to her features in the emergency lighting and her lips a turning blue.

 

"Michael, you must not be reckless with your own life, to save mine." the words seem to take a last of her strength and coherent thought. Her eyes roll back, and she begins heaving for air in interest.

 

"We are both getting out of here. No other option is acceptable to me, and I am going to join you on that research trip" Michael replies as if she can will the scenario into existence with stubbornness alone.

 

They both know that this is likely a fantasy, but it is a comforting one.

 

 

***

 

It is neither the best nor the worst-case scenario.

 

Philippa is in a grave condition, but she will survive, but she is stable once she leaves healing status. Her injuries are intensive; some wounds do not have a cure or at least a complete one. The former captain will experience reduced mobility, chronic pain and will require stringent monitoring of her pulmonary systems from implemented senses.

 

Her rehabilitation is a long and at times torturous. The sole purpose of the Klingon blade is to inflict maximum damage; they do not respond to conventional forms of intervention. The surviving tissue does not allow for the implementation of artificial organs. Philippa refuses to give up and often sets her timetable, she has another war to fight, and she needs to be in peak physical condition to argue her case.

 

Starfleet Medicine Services have little experience with the consequences.

 

Starfleet Command is just as ill prepared for the presence of a mutineer in their ranks.

 

In one sense, Michael makes the process straightforward. The former commander admits to every crime she is charged with and provides an in-depth timeline of events and motivations. She does not offer any mitigating circumstances or claims justification now that the Federation is at war. Her defence counsel is forbidden to call witnesses or interfere in any way.

 

The court marshalling, and the sentence is, from a legal perspective, a foregone conclusion.

 

Michael Burnham’s allies strongly disagree.

 

Sarek and Lady Amanda cannot and not interfere in the Federation's legal system. However, they are both well respected for their efforts to integrate cultures peacefully. There are many people volunteer to support their foster daughter, bringing together expertise from all careers paths.

 

The survivors of the Shenzhou rally to their former crewmate, agreeing that there were reasons for such extreme behaviour and that it was out of character for the dedicated officer.

 

Michael insists on serving the full sentence.

 

Philippa is just as vehement about testifying and demands an additional hearing as soon as she is well enough. Her status as a war veteran allows her some privileges but more to the point, the Shenzhou's Captain offers a valuable account of The Battle of Binary Stars. This trial is a unique situation because as they are the first crew to engage this new enemy, a swift resolution seems impossible when Philippa systematically challenges critical parts of Michael's account and its consequences.

 

"Ms. Burnham is not telling the truth."

 

"I sense no deception from the defendant."

 

Sarin Brooks, the Betazoid Justice challenges in his role as a consultant. A powerful but stable telepath from birth he embraces his people's devotion to honesty within the legal system. He is often summoned to mediate disputes with multiple perspectives a few objective facts or in this case when the consequences are so high with such a usual occurrence.

 

"Respectfully Sarin, Michael has both advanced training in Vulcan telepathic disciplines and the evasion skills of a senior officer in Starfleet. While not a telepath herself Ms. Burnham still has considerable mental stamina. She is not trying to deceive you, merely suppressing and disregarding what she believes to be irrelevant and counterproductive information to a particular viewpoint." Philippa replies calmly

 

Michael's expression remains neutral as she listens to the discussion, but her eyes never leave her one-time lover.

 

 

 

"I am assuming you have an alternative narrative to enter into evidence?"

 

Philippa nods and her assistant hands out a set of PADDs.

 

"Under Federation and Starfleet law, it is permitted to take command of a ship by force under extraordinary circumstances if you believe the Captain is displaying impaired judgment or is acting in a way that will, to a reasonable degree of certainty, harm the crew or the mission. I believe the Shenzhou situation qualifies on both counts."

 

 

Michael trembles with the urge to interrupt and her fingers claw the desk. There are no Vulcans currently in the room but if there were they would be chastising her for a deplorable lapse in control, unworthy of a six your child.

 

Michael feels like a helpless child caught in a dilemma.

 

 

"I am or was a conservative Captain, ill-prepared or suited command under such circumstances. My record will substantiate this. My experiences blinded me, and I refused to listen to crucial information from a valued senior staff member, who offers a particular insight into the people we are going to face." Phillipa explains

 

"You are also coming to the defence of somebody you have an acknowledged intimate relationship with; you cannot be objective."

 

"No, I cannot, but my relationship strengthens my original point not weakens it. I can provide proof of the efforts that Michael went through to seek intel, argue her case and save the Shenzhou. She is no mutineer merely a woman with a unique skill set in a desperate situation, with no easy choices available."

 

There is a silence in the room as the judges review the new data. Philippa remains unflinching in the face of Michael open hostility and looks of betrayal.

 

"Are you willing to conduct further interviews and provide further evidence of a possibly confidential nature?"

 

"Yes absolutely, if it will support the process I will submit to a mind probe to verify the truth of my claims if you or one of your Vulcan colleagues are willing, Sarin."

 

"No!" Michael cries voice rough from disuse. She spent the majority of her confinement in deep meditation. This outburst is the first time she breaks her silence in the courtroom.

 

"You are too weak still; a meld could damage your system further" her only focus is Philippa.

 

"This is not your decision to make. I told you that once before."

 

Michael looks stricken at the notion of what Philippa intends to do; this is an impossible stalemate of good intentions gone awry. There is a resemblance to the Greek tragedy that Amanda likes to read her children when they were younger.

 

"Please Philippa..."

 

"If you will not tell the truth then it becomes my responsibility."

 

Michael is accustomed to feeling helpless; this is practically second nature to a foundling in a foreign culture, but nothing comes close to this moment and the sacrifice.

 

 

****

 

Philippa is there when they release her from her first imprisonment.

 

A release is not a strictly accurate term, an unknown captain enlists her for a covert mission against the Klingons, with Starfleet Black Ops. She has forfeited the right to an opinion in the matter. There is little time to gather her possessions much less consider who will be collecting her from the penal colony.

 

Retired Captain Philippa Georgiou remains impassive as she leads Michael over to the transport station and signs massive amounts of paperwork. There is open hostility on the part of the clerk, but he seems intimidated by the formidable woman.

 

"Are you in pain?"

 

"There are many types of pain, Michael. I am over the worst of the complications, or so the doctors claim."

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"You mean why did I disregard your request for no visits or contact from friends or family, me in particular? Because I indulged you out of spite and my hurt pride. I'm too old to continue such a practice"

 

There are many questions Michael could have chosen, but this seems like the only one that matters. Philippa shows evidence of her ordeal and the struggle to save her. She relies heavily on a cane and Michael can see the faint scars of numerous interventions, one of her obsessions during her confinement trying to judge Philippa's health.

 

"What is the saying that Klingons are so fond of quoting? There are many types of pain for me to choose from, I chose the kind that allows me to see you."

 

"I never wanted you to intervene on my behalf, I know in part what it has cost you regarding your legacy and relationship with your family" Michael replies.

 

"That was always your problem, Number One. You studied all the variables for any given situation, but you forgot to include that human feelings don't respond to checks and balances. I would do the same ten times over. You don't have a monopoly on destructive yet noble gestures."

 

" I deserve to be imprisoned for the remainder of my sentence, reduced as it may be"

 

"Yes well-paying penance at the end of space like a hero in Chinese Opera is not an option there are few favourable options in war, Gabriel could not care less about what you think you deserve. You are useful to the war effort and his mission to find weaponised technology."

 

Michael gasps when Philippa reaches out to grasp her hand. She has not felt another's touch in six months. The former commander has not felt Philippa's touch in 10 months, eight weeks, three days and 54 seconds. She is touch starved in the purest sense.

 

"To answer your question, the greatest of my current pains are being separated from you."

 

Then she kisses Michael, heedless of the impropriety.

 

They were in desperate need of some new memories, even in the face of war.

 

“The communication relays are excellent. Remember you have someone to come back for.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
